Dead Stars Still Burn
by SuccumbDefeat
Summary: The celestial beings were endless, resolute as time, living in a world without end. These enduring entities witnessed all the trials of humankind, their existence enabled life to continue. Yet their existence induced suffering for to them, life was pain.


* * *

Summary. Crossover of sorts. The cast of Gundam 00 take on the persona of The Sandman's Endless. Sumeragi as Destiny, Neil as Death, Setsuna as Dream, Ali Al-Saachez as Destruction, Saji as Despair, Tieria as Desire, and Allelujah as Delirium.

* * *

The Kingdom of Ptolemaios viewed Earth in its entire stark splendor juxtaposed by the inky consuming darkness of universe. Stars burned, flickering, but nothing was more tragically beautiful than Earth to the inhabitants of Ptolemaios. The celestial beings were endless, resolute as time, living in a world without end. These enduring entities witnessed all the trials of humankind, their existence enabled life to continue. Yet their existence induced suffering, for to the celestial beings' life was pain.

The trill of a violin echoed through the Venetian castle suspended amongst the stars, waxing over the court open to the universe, vulnerable to it. Space is oppressive as time, freedom only an illusion. An expansive dining table was situated in the cobble-stone courtyard, encroached by rose brushes and vines. Adorning the table, lie several candelabras crafted from silver encrusted with white wax, the candles' flames eerily steady. A feast was held upon the table's breadth, succulent and overindulgent, yet the celestial beings merely picked at the offerings.

Destiny sat at the head of the table, shrouded in a dusty cloak; around her delicate wrist was a heavy shackle that chained her to an ominous and large book. The pages of which contained the history and future of all there ever was or will be, burdening her with its knowledge. Rich brunette tendrils of hair snaked out from the hood obscuring her face. Flashes of her eyes could only be seen as she languidly lifted her head to drink copiously from her chalice, causing nectarous wine to spill down her throat, as it often does.

Death sat to her right, posed casually in his chair. Despite being Death, he was known to wear a smile stretched over his lips and maintain a gentle demeanor when he spoke. His sincere laughter was most often heard among those who sat around the table, Death was the only one to laugh. His unruly wild hair framed a rugged but happy face, an eye patch worn around his head. An exquisite bird sat on a shoulder; its feathers were a brilliant yellow and at long delicate beak stemmed from its head, razor sharp. It was little known that if any human peered into its large black eyes they would see the scene of their own death looking back from those dark wet orbs.

Across from Death, also seated at the table, was Dream. Donning a crimson scarf tightly looped around his neck, the blood red fabric's length grazed the floor. Dream was stark and serious just as the locks of his black hair and his skin was the color of warm sand, forever stoic and keenly beautiful. He situated his frame at the table in a disinterested fashion. Dream was not amiable to his brethren, for his thoughts always drifted from him, coveting the greatest dream of all: a world without bloodshed. Only then, Dream's existence could be mirthful and free. Dream's conviction could never wane as long as he knew his brother, Destruction, endured.

Destruction sat alongside Dream with an ornery air, his legs stretched out before his seat and his elbows lay smugly upon the table, propping up his chin. His laugh was cancerous and he carried about him the scent of gun powder. Auburn hair crowned his head; his beard stemmed from his chin and was speckled with crumbs as he greedily fed.

An aura of sadness forever loomed over Despair, who was an average looking young man overwrought with pain. His handsome features were forever distorted in agony. Hopeless to his own torment, he never attempted to allay his dejection, but rather inflict woe upon himself, eternally and unrelenting. He stayed recoiled in his chair.

Despair's misery did not affect Desire; a being that would appear in the gender desired of the viewer and thus was neither he nor she. Desire either appeared as a woman, with soft luxurious violet hair, stretching down her slender back, which carried heavy full breasts. Or a man who had a taut muscular frame with cropped purple locks, appearing strong and self-assured. Desire's voice never altered, it remained syrupy and provocative no matter he/she spoke to. Desire sat always in a confident perfect posture.

Lastly there was Delirium, glancing across the table at Destiny, but cognitively he was not there. Inside his mind he remained, entrapped, warring with his realities. Set upon his face, his eyes were the color of precious metals, was one gold-hued eye, the other one silver. But within the space of his skull was mercury, toxic, volatile, and unable to solidify.

Destiny spoke, her solemn command slurred by liquor. "Hold this precious, for the time we can share is running out."

"Ah, dear Destiny, you are drunk again, are you not?" Death queried happily void of judgment, the yellow bird sitting on his shoulder chirped sweetly.

"You would indulge too, if you could foresee as I do." Destiny spoke forebodingly. Desire emitted a haughty laugh, toying with his/her hair.

"Indulge me," Desire challenged to no one in particular. Destruction gave Desire a sidelong glance and a sardonic grin. Desire peered at him, studying Destruction, and emitted a sigh before glancing away indifferent.

Dream stood from the table, without dismissing himself. It was futile to him; Destiny knew where he was headed. Dream approached the very edge of the courtyard, the dangerous precipice, where one more step would drop him into the endless void of the universe. He took stance, intently staring at the Earth, the green and blue sphere smeared with clouds. Dream silently vowed to eradicate his artless brother Destruction, no matter the consequence. Standing at the edge of space and time, submerged in the shadows nothing, he longed for humankind no longer dream of peace. He wanted to make it reality.

* * *

Lovingly edited by Jane. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
